


you love me (and I do too)

by timeraider



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twitter, myungyeol being idiots, they love each other we all know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeraider/pseuds/timeraider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>120131</p>
<p>@seongyeol1991: @infinitelkim I like you ♡</p>
<p>↩ @infinitelkim: @seongyeol1991 me too, I love you</p>
            </blockquote>





	you love me (and I do too)

**Author's Note:**

> don't get diabetes

it's fucking ridiculous, the way his heart races like one of those cheesy chick flicks sunggyu secretly enjoys watching, and he's grinning like he's just won the lottery.

 

hey, but it isn't his fault sungyeol's so stingy with initiating affection.

 

he's listening to the soundtrack of antique bakery, and it's the perfect cliche - jazzy anime background music playing through his ear pods as he clicks on the notification bar at the top of his screen.

 

it's on twitter this time, plain for all to see.

 

@infiniteseongyeol1991: @infinitelkim I like you ♡

 

he's smiling so hard the muscles in his face might just lock into place and stiffen his entire jaw, but he's throbbing with tender adrenaline - one that melts him into the coffee music he's listening to, but also one that causes his fingers to fly across the keyboard. he stares at what he has typed, a crazy mix of words that says, "yeah, come down from the top bunk and kiss me, then", and he's cringing.

 

fuck, he's really too far gone if he's getting excited over a single tweet and being picky with his replies.

 

the top bunk is shifting, and sungyeol is moving the entire frame of the bed. myungsoo makes a face at the racket, a twisted one, then trains his attention back on the screen of his phone.

 

"you saw my tweet! reply to it, bastard,"

 

"mmmm," he hums, not really listening (he always listens, he's just a really good actor.)

 

it takes ten minutes of pointless candy crush games he can't concentrate in for sungyeol to clamber down, all limbs and height and messy hair, eyes relaxed and smiling. 

 

"you're playing a game instead of replying to me!" the boy screeches indignantly, and myungsoo raises an eyebrow, subtly, almost as if he wouldn't care even if the world was to burn and crash at that very moment (he would most definitely care, and he would kiss sungyeol senseless.)

 

"I'm abandoning you," he says, matter-of-factly, "unless you give me a kiss."

 

sungyeol leans in, closer and  _closer_ , then  _taps myungsoo's nose_ , and runs off the bed, cackling like a crazed maniac.

 

he would laugh, if he weren't feeling so  _cheated_ , and he mock glares at the tall boy.

 

"oh, no kiss, which means no reply as well,"

 

"I hate you sometimes," 

 

sungyeol chucks his phone on the study table, jabbing his tongue out at myungsoo before climbing back up to the top bunk.

 

what a child.

 

sungyeol might be petulant, and he might throw tantrums, but when the lights are out, he extends a long arm and interlaces his fingers with myungsoo's, the touch warm and comforting. 

 

"I still hate you," the boy sniffles, but it isn't all too convincing any longer. myungsoo laughs.

 

maybe, but he knows, he'll love sungyeol always. 

 

he sends his reply.

 

he hears the soft ping of an electronic device sounding from the desk, and smiles.

 

120131

@seongyeol1991: @infinitelkim I like you ♡

 

↩ @infinitelkim: @seongyeol1991 me too, I love you

 

they fall asleep to the distant hum of the urban city, the white noise of vehicles and the soft, twinkling lights - and they're living in a dream, wispy and sweet, like childhood cotton candy.

 

(he blushes furiously when he gets a tweet from their mutual friend that says dating on twitter is not allowed.)

 


End file.
